1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a light housing, and in particular, to a light housing installed in close proximity to a light source for reducing the visible glare associated with conventional lighting and for preventing the mechanical components of a light source from being noticed by an observer.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many different types of ground-level outdoor lighting fixtures in use today. Well known ground-level outdoor lighting fixtures include, for example, floodlights and low voltage lights.
In the landscaping industry, decorative low voltage lights are commonly designed with stakes for inserting into the ground. These low voltage lights typically contain light bulbs of low-wattage and are thus, not designed to provide high intensity illumination. Instead, low voltage lights are most often staked out along patios and driveways to decoratively illuminate the desired path.
High intensity floodlights are also well known and, unlike low voltage lighting, are commonly used to brightly illuminate a large open area. Floodlights have been traditionally designed for mounting at a height, such as to a wall, roof corner, or privacy fence, to light up a patio, pool, or yard. Unlike low voltage lighting, floodlights have not been typically used for decorative lighting. Recently, however, it has been recognized that there are advantages associated with brightly illuminating large natural features, such as trees, shrubs, and decorative ponds and waterfalls. As a result, floodlights have now been specifically designed for staking into the ground to act as a touch of nighttime landscaping decoration or to highlight certain targets.
Unfortunately, when these high intensity ground-level floodlights are aimed at the target to be illuminated, many problems can arise.
One potential problem with high intensity ground-level floodlights is excessive glare. Glare is often present when a person looks directly toward the source of the light. Glare can be from direct or indirect routes and can result in unwanted visual discomfort caused by excessive brightness.
Excessive spill light is also a problem for high intensity ground-level floodlights. Spill light is the light that illuminates surfaces beyond the area intended to be illuminated. A potentially more harmful form of spill lighting is light trespass. Light trespass is light emitted by a lighting installation that falls outside the boundaries of the property on which the light installation is sited. Light trespass is particularly important to prevent given the increasing recognition that allowing a high intensity floodlight to shine on your neighbor's window or yard is a nuisance and in some areas considered a violation of light trespass ordinances.
Yet another problem is that observing the visible floodlight fixture itself can detract from the overall ambience of the illuminated target. For example, a decorative pond or waterfall can create a natural and relaxing feeling for an observer. If the decorative pond or waterfall is illuminated, then being able to see the floodlight itself can detract from the pleasing effect of the natural setting. Similarly, outdoor Christmas decorations are sometimes illuminated with a ground-level floodlight. If an observer notices the floodlight components, it can detract from the overall Christmas scene.
While ground-level floodlights with light shields directly attached to the floodlight itself have been used, they are costly and also incompatible with staked ground-level floodlights that do not have attached light shielding. Moreover, having a ground-level floodlight with a preattached light shield eliminates the option of easily removing the light shield should the user so desire. Most floodlights with preattached shields also suffer from the problem of an observer noticing the floodlight components instead of having them blend into the natural setting.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,522,230 to Komulaine discloses a light fixture having an open front structure having pairs of diverging walls and a conventional socket for mounting an incandescent lamp. The lamp is inserted through the apertures in the back of the light fixture and is secured by a nut and clamps. The lamp has a top to the housing. The light fixture of this patent is capable of being folded substantially flat and the light removed. Komulaine does not teach a housing that is completely detached and removable from the light source. Also, Komulaine does not disclose the use of stakes to insert the light fixture into the ground.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 166,177 to Sherbinin discloses a television lamp ornamental design. The Sherbinin lamp does not disclose a housing with a top and an opening. The Sherbinin lamp also fails to disclose at least one stake for removably inserting it into the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,100 to Hudimac discloses a light director having an elongated, opaque open-ended shield that slips over the light bulb. Hudimac also discloses that a plurality of flat, spaced apart slats extend across one open end and function to cause the light to exit in parallel beams. The light housing is disclosed as a rectangular box. However, Hudimac does not disclose the use of stakes to secure the light fixture. Also, Hudimac does not disclose an arch-shaped opening in the housing allowing the housing to be installed over the light source.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,727 to Ponds, et al. (Ponds) discloses a lighting fixture including a housing for accommodating an elongated lamp bulb parallel to the window opening. The elongated lamb bulb is attached to the light fixture through either one or two connections, depending on the type of bulb used. Thus, Ponds does not disclose a removable light housing completely detached and removable from the light source. Ponds does not disclose the use of a stake to insert and secure the light fixture to the ground.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 311,697 to Poot discloses a reflector for lamps. As shown in the figures, the reflector has an arch-shaped slot to fit around the light source in the base of the reflector. Also, all sides of the reflector are straight. However, Poot does not disclose an arch-shaped opening in the housing, opposed to the base of the housing, enabling it to fit over the light source. Also, Poot does not disclose a curved housing or the use of a stake to insert the light fixture into the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,987 to Ellson, et al. (Ellson) discloses a light fixture with a bulb/lens assembly having a transparent lens with a cylindrical wall mounted atop a post. This patent is directed toward vertical or “downlighting” type of light fixtures. However, Ellson does not disclose a light fixture that is removable and detached from the light source. Also, the light fixture in Ellson completely encompasses the bulb and directs the light downward, as opposed to only covering about half the bulb as to direct the light whichever direction the light fixture is pointed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,180 to Lee discloses a temple light mounted on a stake with a bulb receiver integrally formed on the upper side of the bottom of the lens. The light fixture is cylindrical and encompasses the bulb completely. However, Lee does not teach a light fixture that is removable and detached from the light source. Also, the light fixture in Lee completely encompasses the bulb and directs the light downward. Lee does not teach a light housing that rests in close proximity to the light source and can shield the light from an observer looking from behind the light source.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,574 to Haddad discloses an adjustable flood light fixture suitable for outdoor use, which can prevent unwanted glare through the use of a truncated cone shroud, which can be rotated 360°. Haddad does not disclose a stake for removably inserting a housing into the ground. Thus, Haddad attaches the housing directly to the light source.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,829 to Lin, et al. (Lin) discloses a floodlight assembly that holds multiple light sources and is capable of independently adjusting the direction of each light source. Lin also discloses one stake for removably inserting the assembly into the ground. However, Lin does not disclose a housing for shielding the light sources.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 394,728 to Alexander discloses a curved lampshade with sticks. The drawings disclose that the lampshade curves around the light source, but there is not an enclosed top covering the light source. Also, the lampshade is secured by stakes protruding down from the bottom of the lampshade. However, Alexander does not disclose an arch-shaped opening in the housing allowing the housing to be installed over the light source. Also, Alexander does not disclose that the lampshade has a top.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 400,289 to Wardenburg, et al. (Wardenburg) discloses a reflector for horticultural lighting. From the drawings, it can be seen that the reflector has a slot in the base wherein the light is inserted through the base. Also, the backside of the reflector is straight. However, Wardenburg does not disclose a curved shield or an arch-shaped opening in the housing allowing the housing to be installed over the light source. Also, Wardenburg does not disclose the use of a stake to secure the light fixture.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,709 to Panagiotou discloses a combination light assembly including a housing having a rear wall, which curves rearwardly from an upper straight edge and downwardly to a lower straight edge. The assembly also includes a light source, which is longitudinally mounted within a casing that is attachable to the housing. The light emitted from the light source passes through a lower opening in the housing and is reflected out of the housing for indirect illumination. However, Panagiotou does not disclose an arch-shaped opening in the shield allowing the housing to be installed over the light source. Also, Panagiotou does not disclose the use of a stake to secure the light fixture.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 463,061 to Ludwig discloses a lighting apparatus that, from the drawings, is angled at about a forty-five (45) degrees from vertical with a curved top. Thus, the curved nature of the design will direct light downward. The lighting apparatus is positioned with two downward poles. However, Ludwig does not disclose an arch-shaped opening in the shield allowing the housing to be installed over the light source. The apparatus disclosed by Ludwig is curved in a downward direction as opposed to being curved from side to side.
Therefore, what has been missing is a way to shield a ground-level floodlight or similar light source from an observer's line of sight without using a preattached light shield. What has also been missing is a way to enhance existing ground-level floodlights with a light shield that is both economical and visually pleasing, yet remains technologically uncomplicated.